


Crawling back to you

by hellcsweetie



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, PWP, Pre-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellcsweetie/pseuds/hellcsweetie
Summary: “This is a bad idea,” Donna says, though all the fight she meant to imprint flies out the window when she hears her own voice, breathy and low.“I know,” Harvey has the audacity to reply right before his arms circle her waist and pull her flush against his front.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Crawling back to you

**Author's Note:**

> This was 100% inspired by Nicole's edit on twitter (/thedarvey/status/1315340066324062209?s=20) - go check that out, it's gorgeous!!!
> 
> This is set anywhere pre-canon, take your pick. Hope you like the story :) Title from Arctic Monkeys' "Do I Wanna Know?"

“This is a bad idea,” Donna says, though all the fight she meant to imprint flies out the window when she hears her own voice, breathy and low.

“I know,” Harvey has the audacity to reply right before his arms circle her waist and pull her flush against his front, and she can already feel him straining against his pants. It’s been taking them less and less to spiral, to let the current grab them and drag them down. Tonight it was a couple of drinks each, the promise of no interruption when the floor security came to check if they were still there an hour ago and let them know he’d be downstairs, and Harvey’s wanton looks burning through her clothes all day.

It was that and some suggestive flirting, always forward enough to be allowed to be written off as a joke, but always serious enough that they both know they mean it. And suddenly his lips were on hers, humming around their desire, and her hands were holding his head close and they were halfway gone already.

When they pulled away for breath she stood up, blinking quickly to try to rid herself of the haze of desire clouding her judgment. She walked over to the window, leaning on the ledge, to put some distance between them and get her wits about herself enough to go home. 

But he followed her, and got his hands on her waist, and breathed hotly against her ear before swiping her hair all the way to the side and kissing a soft trail from her jaw to her shoulder.

“Last time we said this wouldn’t happen again,” she insists weakly even as she leans back slightly into him.

“That’s what we said before that too,” he murmurs, and she hates how smug he sounds against her throat.

And then he starts kissing her neck again, using tongue and suction like he knows she likes and she hates that she’s tipping her head and giving him more access. Her brain is protesting their every move, but her limbs are hot and tingling, her pulse speeding up to match his, and her breath is heavy and eager and she thinks her body wants this too much for her brain to fight it.

Harvey nibbles on the curve where her neck mets her shoulder at the same time as his hands grab her hips and pull them firmly against his and she lets out a helpless little moan. This spurs him on, making him rub against her ass, and now she’s completely gone, already half blind with desire even though he’s barely gotten his warm, big hands on her.

“It’s not my fault you look fucking incredible in this blouse,” he says hungrily, voice hoarse and predatory, sending sparks straight down her spine to pool in her belly. She moans again, hands slipping down the sides of his legs and grabbing the muscle, digging her nails into it.

She knows this is a bad idea but they’re both single, both available strictly to each other, both too scared to actually say that out loud. This is apparently all they’re getting for now and damn if she doesn’t want it with all her being. 

So she says fuck it, the last coherent thought she can muster.

And then she grinds against him purposefully.

Harvey groans, right hand flying to her jaw to turn her face to him so he can kiss her again, explore her mouth with his tongue, shoving it unceremoniously into every crevice as she struggles to catch her breath. There’s something about not being properly together, about doing this in the file room or the bathroom or, like right now, in his office that screams illicit, and they shouldn’t like it but they do. The fact that she can see the city below them, that she idly wonders if someone from another building can see them against the window, that they are so far up that it almost feels like they’re the only people in the world makes her more turned on, more hot for him.

They break their kiss and Harvey reclaims her neck, less focused now, leaving a wet trail down the back of her neck as she leans her head down to give him whatever access he wants. His hands squeeze her waist, press into her stomach and make their way up to her breasts, kneading them roughly over her blouse and bra.

She has her hand on the back of his neck, holding him to her, urging him ever closer. His mouth moves to her shoulder as he lets go of her breasts and catches the first button of her blouse. He unbuttons it, and the next one, widening the cleavage and enjoying the wider patch of skin to kiss down her clavicle.

Donna sighs and leans her head back on his shoulder, letting go and letting him do whatever he wants. The main problem with her earlier strategy of trying to talk them out of this is that they both want it, way too much and all the time. They know how to make the other squirm and scream and so it’s hard to forget all that and say no and go their separate ways. She can’t tell if this is right or wrong anymore, her rule flew out the window years ago and they have definitely talked and most definitely thought about The Other Time more times than they can count.

So she surrenders to the solid feel of his body behind hers, and everything she doesn’t know about how they feel and what they should say takes a back seat because she sure does know how to work his body.

She arches her back, breasts pushing into his hands, still unbuttoning her shirt, as her ass rubs against his erection. Her arms wrap around his hips and her hands cup his ass, kneading his flesh through his trousers.

He finishes with the buttons and pulls on her blouse hastily, untucking it from her pants so his palm can dive beneath the waistband and tickle the edge of her panties.

“Harvey,” she pants, urging him on. His left palm splays on her stomach, caressing her skin up and down as his right palm snakes further down, cupping her through her panties. He applies some pressure and she bites her lower lip in a vain attempt to stifle a whimper.

“God, you’re so hot,” he mumbles against her skin and she thinks she believes him. He presses his palm against her mound again, stroking a little, and the friction from the lace and the warmth of his hand have her bucking her hips, rubbing herself against him.

He follows her lead, finger running firmly up her center from her entrance to her clit, and she moans louder. She slips a hand between them and finds his erection, squeezing it with resolve. He lets out a moan of his own and it’s one of her favorite sounds in the world. She loves Harvey in control, but she loves even more Harvey losing control because of her.

She wishes they were in bed right now, that she could strip him bare and strip herself for him, that they could touch and taste more properly, but they can’t. So she settles for finding his eyes in the reflection of the window, and they hold each other’s gaze for a moment as he circles her clit and she runs her fingers repeatedly over the head of his cock. They let out twin groans and the whole visual almost makes up for the lack of freedom the place affords.

He continues rubbing her center and she’s so wet, so turned on she almost tells him to stop and cut right to the chase when he starts running tight little circles over her clit and she’s almost at the edge in no time.

“God, Harvey, don’t stop,” she half-whispers, her head falling back on his shoulder again as his lips find her earlobe and tug. His fingers continue relentlessly and she doesn’t know what to do with her hands, doesn’t know what to do with herself, so she just hangs on to his legs and trusts him to catch her on the other side.

A few more expert strokes and she’s turning her head, burying her face into his neck to muffle the strangled sounds of her orgasm as it ripples through her. Harvey slows down his movements, carrying her through the waves, as his other hand latches onto her hip to steady her.

She’s lightheaded, trying to catch her breath, and his hands run up and down her sides, soothing her. Harvey is hardly ever gentle, but he takes care of her, everywhere else and with this too. 

But he can be rough too, as evidenced by the firm hand that curves around the nape of her neck and pushes her forward almost forcefully, bending her over the ledge a bit. Her hands immediately shoot forward, holding her weight up as Harvey takes a tiny step back so she has room to reposition herself and spread her legs. She’s still mostly clothed, save for her unbuttoned blouse, but they can’t undress completely because it may be late but this is still the office and their current position affords them no view of the hallway. 

She feels him drag her pants down to her knees, just enough so she can spread her legs even wider. She looks over her shoulder and resents her position a little as she watches him unzip his own pants. The darkness of his eyes, his determined look and the way his hand, the hand that was just rubbing her, dexterously unbuttons his pants and pulls down the zipper, parting the material and pushing his boxers down to free his cock.

He’s been completely hard for a while now, but the sight of him standing proud makes her lick her lips. She craves to touch him, to take him in her mouth like she did last time, but again, they don’t have time and it’s not the place and the way he’s stroking himself, getting himself ready to plunge into her, already has her panting anyways.

He steps closer again, hands framing her hips as he positions himself. She faces forward, letting her head fall in preparation for him. 

And then he thrusts.

Her breath punches out of her all at once at the intrusion. She can feel herself wet and slick but the position makes her tight around him, and it burns a little, but he’s still, waiting for her to adjust as his palms run up her back beneath her blouse.

It takes her a moment but soon enough she’s wiggling against him and he gets the message, pulling away slowly and back into her.

In no time they’re setting a rhythm, moving together to bring each other to the brink. She watches him over her shoulder, even more turned on by the sight of him moving in and out of her, his shaft glistening with their mixed desire. He’s pulling her hips in time with his thrusts now, drilling harder into her as her ass bumps against his pants.

She’s letting out breathy little moans and whimpers as her face contorts in pleasure, nearing release. He leans forward, catching her neck between his teeth and tongue as a hand finds her clit again, rubbing lazily and flicking lightly. He’s building momentum, steadily getting faster and harder and tighter, timing his fingers along with his hips to drive her completely insane.

“I’m close,” he lets go of her neck to grunt in her ear. “Me too,” she breathes back.

He picks up the pace, rubbing her clit more fervently, the pad of his middle finger stroking her quickly and lightly, making her dizzy with want as she feels the wave building inside of her. 

She feels an urge to open her eyes, and she finds his eyes in the reflection in front of them again. The sight of her slightly undressed, flushed chest peeking beneath her open blouse, Harvey bent over her, his face almost next to hers as he watches her intently. Their bodies rocking back and forth and his hand between her legs. It’s too much and it finishes pushing her over the precipice.

She cries out suddenly, her release catching her almost by surprise as her whole body trembles and pulses, her core pulling him deeper, and she’s still coming when he gives the final thrusts and spills inside her, his legs shaking behind her.

They’re quiet after that, catching their breaths together. His hand finds her waist again as the other goes to rest on the ledge beside her for extra support. He buries his face against her neck and she lets her head hang again, too spent. They stay like this for a moment before Harvey pulls back, giving her waist a squeeze as he reaches for his box of tissues, grabs a few for himself and hands the rest to her. 

They clean up in silence, and she always feels weird after they do this; it’s not intimate but it’s not detached either. It never stops feeling like he cares about her, but there is none of the cuddling or playful banter and promise of more at home that she might have wanted. So it’s somewhat in the middle, not a mindless fuck but not a relationship either.

He finishes and balls up his tissues in his hand - he always discards them in the bathroom bin to save the lady who cleans his office from embarrassment, which Donna appreciates - and leans against his desk to wait for her.

She tucks her blouse into her pants and zips it back up, then looks at him expectantly.

“Come on, I’ll drive you home,” he says, seemingly at ease, and she knows this isn’t him making a pass at more, and she accepts, and he knows it’s not her inviting him up. They’ve done this enough times to know the drill; it’s about pleasure and release and sharing a moment, touching the realm of possibilities that lies in front of them without having to commit to any of them, and then they share a cab or he has Ray drive her home. They don’t resent each other for it, they don’t ask for more, and they don’t mention it the next day, though they don’t make a lot of effort to sweep it under the rug either.

It’s their original arrangement upgraded, what she hopes is a placeholder until they’re finally ready.

They trade easy smiles when he pulls up in front of her building.

“Good night, Donna,” Harvey says, voice warm and quiet.

“Good night, Harvey,” Donna replies, gets out of the car and waves at him before disappearing behind the door.


End file.
